


Not All Ghosts Are Evil

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, talking about dying, youn!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Sam get lost after a fight with his father





	Not All Ghosts Are Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @plaidstiel-wormstache challenge! I had fun writing it even though it did go into another direction then I originally wanted. But that’s writing for you XD. Still searching for a Beta Reader!

Sam shivered from the cold, his breath forming small fog patches above his head. The forest was dark. He couldn’t even see the stars that should have appeared by now.

 

“Dean.” he whimpered as he burrowed deeper into his too big sweater. He just hoped his brother would find him soon.

 

“Stupid. Stupid,” he said to himself. It was his own fault that he was in his situation. Why did he think running away would be such a good idea. He just argued with his dad over nothing. Again. And now he was lost in this forest because of his own stupidity.

 

Tears began to form in his eyes but he tried not to let them fall. He wasn’t a baby after all. Men didn’t cry because they are scared or cold. He needed to grow up just like dad always said.

 

Minutes went by but it felt like hours for Sam. He just wanted to get back to the motel and have Dean make him a hot chocolate to get him warm again like his brothers always did when they were stuck in the cold for too long.

 

The thought of his brother made him tear up again. He just wanted his brother to make it better. Dean always made everything better.

 

“I want to go home.” he cried, finally letting the tears fall. It was all too much for the ten-year-old. Leaning against one of the trees he let himself slide down against it and buried his face in his knees.

 

Suddenly Sam heard a rustling in one of the bushes next to him. His head snapped up, eyes wide.

 

“Who’s there?” he asked loudly without a response. The rustling continued and he pressed himself tighter against the tree, trying to make himself look smaller. “Please don’t be a werewolf,” he whispered to himself as he looked at the direction of the bush.

 

The rustling stopped as suddenly as it started. A few seconds later something tiny stepped out from under the bush. His eyes glowed in the moonlight that began to shine over the forest.

 

Sam breathed a sigh of relieve. “It’s just a cat.” he murmured and unfolded himself a bit. The cat looked at him and slowly came closer. He stretched out his hand when it was within reach.

 

The cat hesitated and sniffed at his outstretched fingers, but after a few seconds, it butted his head against his hand. Sam smiled and scratched the cat behind the ears.

 

“Hello there,” he spoke softly. “You’re beautiful, aren’t you.”

 

The cat began to purr and draped itself over his legs that Sam automatically stretched out. The sounds the animal made had a calming effect on him which he was thankful for. He wasn’t scared anymore even though he still wished that Dean was with him.

 

“Pity you can’t tell me your name,” he said, never once stopping his petting.

 

“Her name is Luna.” responded a voice above him. He yelped in surprise and lifted his head. His eyes were wide and terrified as he saw a figure hovering over him, his breath becoming faster.

 

The figure chuckled and floated down so it could sit beside him. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you,” it said in a comforting tone.

 

“But… but you’re ghost.” he sputtered eyes still wide.

 

“I am. But that doesn’t mean that I want to harm you, little one.” the ghost explained with a smile on its face. “What’s your name?”

 

“S...Sam.” he stuttered still hesitant to believe the words of a spirit.

 

“Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Melissa.”

 

He didn’t say anything else. Luna butted her head against his hand in a demand to be patted again.

 

“She likes you.” smiled the ghost. “She doesn’t want to be patted by very many people. You must be special.”

 

Sam looked at her, shrugging but started to stroke Luna again. Now content the cat laid on his legs again and began to purr. He relaxed again. The purr worked like magic.

 

“It’s one of her special gifts,” explained Melissa as she watched them. “The ability to calm people with her purr.”

 

“It’s nice,” said Sam and smiled a bit. Melissa continued to watch him without saying anything further for a while.

 

“Why are you in this forest Sam?” she asked suddenly and he jumped.

 

“I ran away.” he sighed. “I had a fight with my dad and thought it was a good idea. But now I’m lost. I can’t find my way home.”

 

“Poor boy. But I’m here now. I will keep you company while we wait for someone to find you.”

 

“You’d do that? Why?”

 

“It’s kind of my job.”

 

“Your job?”

 

“Yes. When I died in these woods a few years ago I became a spirit of the forest. My task is to make sure that lost people like you get back home safely. I protect them from any threat and keep them company till they are found.”

 

“I never heard of something like that.”

 

“It’s something special these woods do.” Melissa chuckled. “I wouldn’t have thought that I was the right candidate for this task but the forest insistent and wouldn’t let me leave.”

 

“Isn’t that kind of cruel?” asked Sam with a pained expression. “They denied you your freedom.”

 

Melissa shook her head. “They didn’t deny it. Just delayed it I guess. I will get my freedom just not right now. Not until after Luna can go with me. I stayed for her in the first place after all.”

 

Sam nodded, turning his face to Luna again. No one said a word for a while. To Melissa, it seemed that Sam was absorbed in his thoughts and she didn’t want to disturb him. It was enough to keep him company. If he wanted to share his thoughts with her, he would.

 

“Can I asked you something?” the child asked suddenly and gazed at her.

 

“Sure. You can ask me anything,” she responded.

 

“What’s it’s like to die?”

 

“Like… being born, only backwards. I remember, I didn’t go where I was supposed to go. I just stayed behind, so my familiar wouldn’t be lonely.” she explained and pointed at Luna. “And since I already stayed behind the forest thought it would be best to give me a task to do. So I would stay sane.”

 

“So you would have turned into a vengeful spirit? Just like all the other souls that stay behind?”

 

“You have quite the knowledge, little one. But yes, that would have happened to me too.”

 

Sam looked at her thoughtful. “When will you be free?”

 

Melissa smiled kindly. “When it’s Luna’s time. But that will still take a few years. Don’t worry. I’m not staying here forever.”

 

“I’m glad. Wouldn’t want to be stuck here. It would get kind of lonely, wouldn’t it? Even if you have Luna at your side.”

 

“She is company enough. And I’ve got the occasional change from the ones that get lost in the forest. So it’s not all bad. But let’s stop talking about me. Tell me about yourself! What do you like to do in your free time?”

 

Sam’s face lit up and Melissa chuckled to herself. It was good to see him happy and animated since she had the feeling that his life was not an easy one.

 

“I like school.” Sam began and told her all about the subjects he liked and his favorite books. His brother Dean was mentioned often too. She could tell that he loved his big brother very much.

 

Sam talked so much that he didn’t notice how the time ticked away and never once stopping since Melissa asked all the right questions.

 

“Sam!” he suddenly hearts in the distance. “Sammy!”

 

“That’s Dean!” Sam nearly yelled, his head turning in the directions of the voice. “That’s my brother. I knew he would come!”

 

Melissa grinned at him. “Then go on. He must be so worried by now. You were here for a long time.”

 

The little boy nodded and stood up, Luna still in his arms.

 

“Thank you for keeping me company. Dean will never believe me that not all ghost are evil.” he thanked her, letting Luna jump from his arms after giving her a last pat behind the ears.

 

“You’re welcome, little one. Now, off you go!”

 

A last brilliant smile was directed at her, then Sam turned around and with a shout of “Dean!” he ran into the direction his brother was coming from.

 

Melissa sighed, looking fondly at the cat beside her. “I think I will kind of miss him, Luna. He was someone special.” Her familiar mewed in agreement.  

 

Together say faded into the forest, waiting for the next person that needed their help.

 

The End


End file.
